1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone device, and more particularly, to a telephone device for detecting status of a handset with light detection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to ensure whether a handset is on-hook, a conventional telephone device utilizes a link mechanism connected to an end of a bar, and another end of the bar is connected to a conductive component. When the telephone device is on-hook, the telephone device touches the link mechanism and drives the bar and the conductive component to contact the circuit board, so as to perform switching between open circuit and short circuit. Accordingly, it can detect status of the handset. However, such kind of the link mechanism accumulates dusts, and a spring installed in the link mechanism easily fatigues, or causes a condition of stuck, so as to affect accuracy of the link mechanism. In order to solve above drawbacks, a mechanism of detecting an infrared signal to determine whether a telephone device is on-hook is disclosed in China Patent No. CN 200920303068. However, it uses a plurality of reflecting sets, and determines whether a handset is picked up or on-hook according to whether an infrared receiver receives the infrared signal reflected by the plurality of reflecting sets. Accordingly, as for design of optical path, when positions of the reflecting sets dislocate slightly or an emitting angle of the infrared deviates, it causes error judgment of the status of the handset. The telephone device has important issues on determining mechanism to determine whether the handset is on-hook without complicated mechanical design.